


Hold My Heart

by tinkr_tailr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Heartbreak, Kind of unhappy ending, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkr_tailr/pseuds/tinkr_tailr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A statue was all that was left of him, inscribed with the simple saying, 'A man who loved and was loved back'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warning: I wrote this is 2011, so it's fairly old!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Heart

Draco knew something was wrong when Neville limped out to the destroyed courtyard, Sorting Hat in hand and a confused aura about him. He walked out with the rest of the resistance, coming to a stop between Hermione and Neville. He held tightly to his mother's wand, wary eyes looking out at the Death Eaters, which technically… he was. He saw his mother and father, his mother looking relieved to see him and his father confused. Looking to Hagrid, Draco hoped he wasn't seeing what he thought he was…

"I have killed Harry Potter!" The Dark Lord cried out, lifting the elder wand in the air as the mob behind him cried out in triumph.

"No," Draco whispered, lifting a hand to cover his mouth as Ginny attempted to run forward before her father stopped her. He wanted to cry, scream, shout to the sky how unfair this was… but it seemed he was frozen, his eyes locked on Harry's body.

The body he knew intimately, the body that had hovered over his on long nights, the body that had held him as he cried out how unfair the world was to have them on different sides. The body that had once housed the boy he loved… and the boy who had loved him. This wasn't happening.

"Draco, come," Draco looked up to see his mother holding her hand out for him. All eyes turned to him, waited for him to make his choice. He must have zoned out, his eyes locked on Harry, for he almost took a step forward. But his true feelings betrayed him, and instead of a step forward, when his eyes locked on Voldemort's, he took a step back. He shook his head, eyes determined as he raised his mother's wand slightly.

He didn't need to say anymore, for a hand slipped into his and when he glanced to the side he saw Hermione smiling at him, her hand also locked with Ron's. He smiled a watery smile at her before looking back at the enemy. And it was then that Neville stepped forward. And the way he spoke… it didn't make the pain any less painful, it didn't make the fear any less prominent, but it gave him courage. And it gave him a will to fight.

It all happened in a flash, Voldemort had raised his wand, ready to strike down Neville where he stood, when Harry's body fell from Hagrid's arms, the once-dead boy scrambling to his feet and taking off, Voldemort shooting spell after spell as the boy-who-lived-again ran.

All hell broke loose, and Draco had just enough time to see his mother and father escaping before he darted after Harry, attempting to take down a few Death Eaters as he ran. His breathing was hitched, and tears of joy fell from his eyes as he tried to catch up with the boy he loved. "Wait for me, Harry…" He panted.

It was like running for his life, only worse. He was running for Harry's… and then he heard a loud boom come from the courtyard. He stopped and looked back, watching the people he had grown up with fall to the powerful Death Eaters. Harry would have to deal with Voldemort on his own; he had to help the students and teachers of Hogwarts.

Turning around, Draco held his wand out and shouted the spell he had been dying to try out since it had been used on him, "Sectumsempra!" He cried, pointing at a Death Eater ready to take out Ginny Weasley. The girl turned her head slightly and smiled at him, racing over and standing back-to-back with him. They didn't say a word to each other, only focusing on fighting for their lives.

Time seemed to fly and yet stand still as Draco and Ginny slowly made their way around, finding Luna trying to hold back two Death Eaters alone. Draco began to worry about Harry until with a loud crash, he and Voldemort landed in the court-yard. The world seemed to stop as all eyes turned to the two scrambling for their wands.

Draco watched in horror as Voldemort picked up the elder wand and stood, while Harry still scrambled for Draco's own wand.

"No!" He cried his body and heart acting before he could. He wouldn't let Harry die. Harry was supposed to live through this he was supposed to watch the world change and help to make it a better place. And if Draco had to sacrifice his own life in order for that to happen… Oh well.

Voldemort cast the spell, green light shooting from his wand and before it could hit Harry… Draco jumped in front of it, falling backwards as the green magic hit his chest. He didn't know what happened next, all he knew was that the world around him was growing fuzzy and that everything was suddenly cold. Black pulled at the corners of his eyes, and his breathing grew shallow. A tiny voice in the back of his head acknowledged that he was dying.

At least until a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around him, pulling him to a strong chest that he knew too well.

"Draco… Draco, Draco, Draco," Harry chanted, tears dripping from his eyelashes as he looked down at his lover dying in his arms, and realizing there was nothing he could do about it. "Please, Draco, just hold on, help's coming. You'll be fine."

And Draco smiled. Lifting a hand, he wiped away as many of Harry's tears as he could. "I love you," he whispered, his voice weak as his lungs began collapsing. "I couldn't let him… not again… I love you, Harry Potter."

"Then don't leave me, please, Draco," Harry sobbed, combing a hand through Draco's untidy locks. "I love you, too, Draco, so don't leave me!"

* * *

 

The statue in the middle of the courtyard was always a mystery to Scorpius. The man stood tall, smiling kindly and hair combed neatly. His wand was out, and held protectively in his left hand, while in the other he held a heart. Scorpius could stand in front of the statue for hours, staring up at the statue that was supposedly made in honor of his father. He tilted his head slightly.

He was a seventh year now, seventeen years after that war… Harry Potter's eldest had just been sorted into Gryffindor early that school year. Harry was his godfather; the man who always looked at him kindly and with so much care in his face Scorpius could forget for a moment that Harry wasn't his father.

Besides the fact that his father had never wanted him, at least according to his drunken mother, a mistake she called him, one that had cost her the love of her life. Scorpius knew better. He was the Malfoy heir, that was all he was, and yet Harry told him stories of how much his father loved him, even before he was born.

"Scorpius!" The childish giggled caused Scorpius to turn just in time to be hugged by James around the middle, the boy smiling from ear-to-ear. "Everyone was wondering where you were! The match is about to start! You know we can't lose to Slytherin this time!"

Scorpius chuckled at the boy's excitement. "Alright, alright, let's go," he murmured, letting himself be tugged along by his fellow Gryffindor. He glanced back once, to the statue of his father, and the inscription bellow the impressive figure…

_'A man who loved and was loved back.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno... I just really liked this particular story, so I decided to post it up here. It's been up on FF.net for years now, so... yeah.
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
